


i'll make them all disappear

by samtopsdean



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s10e17 Inside Man, Hell, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtopsdean/pseuds/samtopsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The screams of Hell still haunt his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll make them all disappear

**Author's Note:**

> title from a poem i read but idk which one oops. inspired by Dean's yelling in last week's episode. at first i thought Sam was flashing back to Dean in Hell because his scream sounded so much like the one from season 3.

Dean still has dreams about it.  
  
They stopped, for a while, after Bobby passed, his subconscious hung up on Dick Roman and revenge. But the screams of Hell still haunt his dreams. His own screams blending with those around him.  
  
He yells Sam’s name in his dreams, still begging for help that he doesn’t still need. Sometimes, he wonders if he yells aloud, because there are mornings when Sam won’t get off his back. Like today; Sam is sneaking concerned glances when he doesn’t think Dean is looking. A hand ghosts over his shoulder when he turns to pour more coffee in his mug. “You okay?” he asks, the creases in his brow deepening.  
  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be, Sammy?” Dean grins his usual cocky grin and shrugs Sam’s big hand off him. He pretends he doesn’t hear his little brother’s exasperated sigh.  
  
That night, when Sam comes into his room after a nightmare, he’s already awake. Sam crawls into his bed and pulls Dean to his chest, like they used to, without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
